


Facing Forward

by Magicandmalice



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Ayachan wakes, Aya/Ran is reflecting upon his new place in life. AyaxYohji mentioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Forward

Standing at the top of the stairs leading down into the Koneko below, violet eyes holding a small touch of warmth as they took in the scene before them. Aya felt a small smile begin to form on his pale face.

As directly below him were the four most important people in the world to him. Alive, healthy and with him now.

Less than a year ago the cold redhead would have glared and growled at anyone who even suggested that he could ever be happy. But then less than a year ago, he had still been alone in the world to. Or at least that is how it had seemed to his bloodied self. After all he had been through, and all he had done, he honestly didn't think it possible for anyone to care for him. Nor had he thought himself capable of caring for anyone besides his beloved imuto, and even if he could did he want to?

But then came the end of everything, with Takatori dead and Schwartz no longer their enemies... not really anyways... he had nothing left. The fighting was gone, the missions, his place in life was once again up rotted and replaced. Then his imuto had woken up and it was like he could live once more. Sure there was still so much blood on his hands and he was still cold to many around him. But now he had begun healing himself. His sister was here to help him regain what he had lost, and instead of killing night after night, he had a new mission : protect her and his new place in life.

Though he had indeed begun to heal, he felt he was still missing something in his new life. He was now able to accept the offer of friendship from his fellow Weiss members. After the time they had been together, he could now see the bond between the four of them. This also helped to heal him a bit more. It made him happy to see Omi, Ken and his imuto all teasing each other and acting so happy. They had even noticed the change in their team member as of late and had been delighted in how much happier he seemed now. Now after a year of being only on recon missions with the rest of Weiss, it was obvious that Aya-chan had most of her brothers old self back.

Purple eyes shifted slowly to the right, looking at the silent blond that watched the others as he did. Yohji had been the final piece that he had needed, to fully mend his broken soul and frozen heart. The blond playboy actually acting first and take Aya by surprise a few months ago. That first soft kiss and gently spoken words of love, had proved Aya's undoing.

Now he had everything he could want. No more pain and hatred abound in himself. No more death and blood on his hands that needed to be hidden in the daylight. Now it was simply his imuto, his friends/teammates and his Yohji. This was what he had been looking for, what he had been hoping for.

"Ni-san? Why are you just standing there?" Aya-chan asked her soft blue eyes lighting upon her older brothers form still standing upon the stairs. Aya noticed the other three heads in the room turn to look at him as well, two with a curious look and one with a hint of worry. The former assassin felt another smile pull at his lips as he headed down the rest of the way. Quickly nodding his head to the two younger Weiss members and his imuto in greeting, followed by his head turning to meet a piercing but worried green. Eyes locked with Yohji's, Aya finally let the smile on his face show through.

"No reason Aya-chan. Just admiring the view." Aya said softly, refusing to say anymore about it. Seeing Yohji grin as well he knew that if nothing else then there was at least one person that understood. He was happy now, he had a family again , and someone to love him as well as be loved in return.From now one there would be no looking back at his past. no, now he would be facing forward to see what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
